During the last project period efforts were directed toward understanding the role Cu plays in dental amalgams from amechanistic and properties point of view. An attempt to develop new amalgams compositions has involved investigations of an Ag-Cu-Ni ternary as a matrix in dispersed systems. Evaluation of the new commercial high Cu amalgam alloys has been made from the standpoint of corrosion, mechanical properties, microstructure and clinical handling. A high copper alloy developed at NUDS earlier, composed of 3 parts of a Ag50-Sn20-Cu30 ternary and 1 part of conventional Ag3Sn was evaluated from the standpoint of corrosion and mechanical properties. The clinical behavior of this alloy was monitored as well over a one year period and compares well with that of Dispersalloy. During the next project we would hope to develop the physical property and microstructural studies associated with commericial high Cu amalgam, progress towards the development of Sn free amalgam, probably spherical shape and investigation more thoroughly the relationship between creep corrosion and clinical performance of high Cu amalgam.